Sam Auerbach
Character Sam Auerbach is a renowned artist around the world, and happens to come to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to show his work. Lindsay Peterson finds out he is in town, and attempts to get him to present his work at her art gallery for more revenue. Appearance & Personality He is a rugged handsome man standing approximately 5'9. He is arrogant, obnoxious, and hates being ignored. Underneath his brash surface, lies a certain unexplored passion. He has had many easy encounters from the woman of his life that just give them what he wants. He is intrigued and charmed by woman that starved his ego and don't chase him. Story Lindsay talks to her boss, Sidney Bloom, and decided to take a chance on reaching Sam Auerbach to display his work in their gallery. She is repulsed by his irrational behavior, and further when he flirts with his female assistants. She later confides in Melanie about Sam, and her appearance. Melanie reminds of what her and Brian told her when she was getting her case taken away. She has to learn to play the game as the men will not play her game. She dresses and impresses Sam. He attempts to seduce her when he helps her paint his work, and she gives him a right hook almost knowing him off the ledge. She helps him, but resolves that he is the most repellant man she has ever met. She has successfully charmed him with her looks and a certain fire she has come to have. She continues to be "bothered" by him, but tries to hard faking it; especially when it comes to an attractive reporter who interviews him for his work. He is fascinated with her being a lesbian and not wanting anything from him, and finds out she can cook. He invites himself to her place to try her cooking. He meets Melanie and they talk about Lindsay being a talented artist to her modesty. They both insist she show her work. Later, in his hotel room, they ramble through pieces of his work and she tells him that she been too busy being a mother to Gus and her work that she doesn't have time to illustrate. He tell her to draw something that inspires her. To his surprise, she suggests that she will draw him. He strips down to her surprise and she begins to get nervous. She draws him, and then later at the house begins to paint him. Melanie stops by and is amazed at what Lindsay managed to get him to do, and is glad that she has found inspiration again. Knowing she has feelings for Sam, she decides to go to the show after hours. After feeling like she was alone in the gallery, Sam appears and scares her. He asks her why she didn't show up and she continues to make excuses. He continues his arrogant rant and this gets her more defensive and "bothered" and as she defends that she is a lesbian and has no attraction for him, he steals a kiss from her which leads them to have aggressive sex in the gallery. Sam, determined to win her over stops by to say goodbye, and they talk outside and he begs her to come with him, but she tells him that this is where she belongs and they could never be a couple. After has an affair him during the fourth season, This causes the two women to separate. Careers * High School Graduate (prior) * Professional Artist Hobbies/Likes * Sketching * Painting * Bagels Relationships Lindsay Peterson He has a short affair with Lindsay. Melanie Marcus He is acquainted with her through Lindsay. They actually got along when Lindsay brings him over for dinner and they take a look at Lindsay's work. It is safe to say after Melanie finds out that Lindsay has sleep with him, she resents him. Trivia * He is portrayed by Robin Thomas. * It wasn't affirmed that he went to college or what college he attended after high school, but it's most likely he went to college, and more likely he was a fine arts major continuing to studying Art.